A Tiny Miracle
by chooky11
Summary: Rachel's just found out she is pregnant. Everything is perfect for her and Jake, until a shocking discovery at their first ultra-sound.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe were finally going to be parents!" Rachel squealed.

"I know I can't believe it either." Jake replied hugging Rachel.

Julie butted in, "What is all this yelling about? And in the bathroom?"

"Mum, I'm pregnant!" Rachel squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Julie replied, and hugged her daughter.

"What is all this commotion about?" Dave asked while walking into the bathroom.

"Dave, Rachel's pregnant!" Julie answered.

"Oh wow. That's great news."

Nathan then walked into the bathroom "Why is everyone in here?"

"Rachel's pregnant." Dave quickly explained.

"Oh cool congrats little sis!" Nathan yelled over all the chatter and walked over to give Rachel a hug.

A distant voice yelled out from the front door, "Hello?"

"Were in here." Dave yelled from the bathroom.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Ben asked.

"Rachel's pregnant!" Julie explained to her son.

"Awesome!" Ben yelled out to Rachel.

Suddenly Rachel's tone changed, "uh, guys?"

Everyone turned in Rachel's direction.

"I think I'm going to vomit." This was enough to make everyone hurry out the door.

-one month later-

"Rach. You've been in there for a solid 10 minutes now. You okay?" The sound of the toilet flush was slowly followed by the door being unlocked and Rachel walked out.

"Gosh I hate morning sickness." Rachel said as she walked past Jake, "I need to get ready for work."

"I am so glad I'm not a girl." Jake murmured as he walked into the bathroom.

Rachel sighed as she walked into her room. She felt like crap and especially didn't want to go to work today. She picked out her outfit and started getting changed. She caught a quick glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She quickly turned back in the direction of the mirror and saw that her belly had grown a bit. A smile grew slowly on Rachel's face. Just as she was doing this, Jake walked into their room.

"Wow. That is amazing." Jake said in awe.

"I know? There's a little thing growing in my body." Rachel replied.

"It's amazing."

"You're still right to come to the ultra-sound with me this arvo aren't you?" Rachel asked Jake while she got her shoes on.

"Oh crap sorry I forgot. I'm not sure if I can get off.."

"Are you serious? We've known about this for a week and you forgot? I can't bel.."

"Rach I'm kidding! Of course I remembered. I even got the afternoon off so we could go out for afternoon tea." Jake quickly replied.

Rachel hit jakes stomach "I can't believe you! You make a joke out of everything." She said hugging him.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late. 2.30 yeah?"

"I promise. And then afternoon tea okay? " Jake added.

"Yes okay. Bye babe." Rachel replied kissing jake on the lips.

"Bye." Jake replied.

"Bye mum, bye Dad." Rachel yelled out.

"Bye sweetheart." Julie yelled back.

Rachel left for work. While she was driving, she kept thinking about all the wonderful things her and Jake would do for the baby. All through the day she kept thinking about the ultra-sound.

Hayley finally whispered, "Rachel, hellooo.."

"Gosh, was I daydreaming again?"

"Yes you were. Why do you keep doing this? I sit across from you every day and you expect me to just sit here and not wonder what you're thinking about? Spill!"

"Okay, just..don't overreact and don't tell anyone until after this afternoon. I'm pregnant."

"Wow! When did this happen? Why can't I tell anyone until after this afternoon? Why wasn't i alerted of this until now?" Hayley blabbered.

"Sssshh! I told you to keep it down. It's been a month. This afternoon is our first ultra-sound. I can't stop thinking about it!"

"wow that is amazing! I better have first look tomorrow at the pictures!" Hayley assured Rachel.

"You will be. I promise."

After Lunch, Rachel and Hayley were talking about how the ultra-sound works.

" Speaking of Ultra-sounds I actually have to go. Time to see this little tadpole living inside of me." Rachel whispered excitedly.

"Ooh good luck." Hayley replied.

"Thanks." Rachel quickly replied before grabbing her coat to go. She basically skipped out of the office she was that excited. As soon as she got to the doctors, she began looking around for Jake. Just as he said, he was waiting outside the hospital.

"Ready?" Rachel asked excitedly .

"Yep. Let's do this." Jake replied. They both walked into the hospital, and after asking the nurse for directions, made their way to the obstetrician. When they finally got into the room to get the ultra-sound, Rachel was beyond excitement. She looked up and smiled at Jake. He smiled back.

"Now this is going to be a little cold." The nurse said while squirting a gel-like substance onto Rachel's stomach.

"And this is your baby." The nurse said while pointing at the monitor.

"I can't believe it. That's our baby." Rachel said in awe. Suddenly the nurse's look changed.

The nurse then said, "I'll be right back." Rachel looked up at Jake with a worried look on her face.

"What did she mean by 'I'll be right back'. Is there something wrong?"

Just as she finished the doctor came in.

"Let's take a look at your baby." The doctor stated with a smile. As he said this he re-applied the gel onto Rachel's stomach. He ran the monitor over her stomach.

"Mr's Barton, there seems to be an interesting looking lump on your baby's chest. It's too early to tell at this stage but it could just be a part of development. I've never seen this before. We will know for sure at around 4 weeks."

Rachel looked at the Doctor with a horrid look on her face. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

Jake put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be okay Rach."

Rachel just stared at the ceiling. Somehow, she knew her baby wasn't okay.

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the car ride home, Rachel just sat there, staring out the window. She didn't want to talk about. She didn't want to think about it.

Jake broke the silence, "Rach, don't get too caught up in it. The doctor said he wasn't sure whether it was just a production thing or not."

Rachel looked at him, "I know. I just can't stop thinking that it's something worse."

"Whatever it is, I promise I will be there for you." Jake said while he reached over to touch her hand. Tears started to roll down Rachel's face. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't want to cry because she knew when she started; she wouldn't be able to stop.

When they finally got home, Rachel walked into her room and shut the door. Jake realized she obviously wanted to be alone so he walked out to the kitchen, where Julie was sitting at the table drinking a coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi Jake. How did the ultra-sound go?" Julie looked behind Jake, "where's Rachel?"

Jake sighed, "The ultra-sound didn't go to well." He pulled out a sonogram of the baby, "They found this." He pointed to the lump on the baby's stomach.

Julie gasped, "Oh my god."

"The doctor said it might be just a growth thing, but there's a chance it could be cancer. He has never seen anything like this." Jake replied.

Julie grabbed the picture to have another look. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Where's Rachel." Julie asked Jake.

He looked in the direction of her bedroom. Julie put the picture on the bench and walked towards the room. She slowly opened the door and Rachel was sitting on her bed looking out the window. She didn't move when Julie walked over to her. Julie sat next to her and Rachel fell into her lap. The tears didn't stop coming. Julie just stroked her head, trying to fight back the tears.

Rachel finally talked, "I didn't believe any of this would ever happen to me. I mean, how does a baby, that isn't even out of the womb, get cancer?"

"Honey, there's a lot of things in this world that can't be explained. This is just one of many, and you just have to fight through it." Julie replied, "Plus, didn't the doctor say that it might not be cancer? And just a growth defect?" She asked while looking at Rachel.

"Yes he did, but he also said that he had never seen anything like this before. And that's coming from a doctor who has been working with babies for 10 years." Rachel said through tears. She started to cry again just as Jake walked into the room. Julie hopped up, and Jake took her place. Rachel buried her head into Jakes body. She couldn't stop herself. Julie walked back out into the hallway and shut the door. Dave then walked into the hall,

"What's going on?" Dave asked Julie. Julie didn't say anything. She just picked up the picture and showed Dave the lump on the baby's body. Dave knew immediately what this meant.

"We have to be strong, for Rachel. And nothing is to be said to the other two." She ordered Dave. He nodded and grabbed Julie. They stood there hugging, nothing interrupting them.

-2 hours later-

Julie was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Jake walked out.

Julie turned around, "How is she?"

"She's asleep." Jake sighed. He walked over and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bench, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, don't be silly Jake, I'm fine," Julie replied, while stirring the mince for the lasagna, "I'm making Rachel's favorite, even though she probably won't want to eat." She turned around and looked at Jake. HE was just sitting there looking down at the table. She felt so stupid; through all this caring for Rachel, she didn't even take into consideration Jake's feelings.

She walked over towards him, "How are you doing, Jake?" She said while she sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Rach. She's not coping well. I just hope for her sake it's not cancer." Jake replied. He was still staring at the table-top.

Julie sighed, "I do too, Jake. I do too. Crap; the mice." Julie said while she rushed over to the almost burning mince. Both her and Jake started laughing. Just as they were doing that, Rachel walked out.

Julie heard Rachel walking out into the kitchen, "Hi sweetie. Dinners almost ready, It will just be 5 minutes."

"Great, I'm starving. Listen guys, thanks for the support. Just can we keep it to ourselves and dad? I don't want Ben and Nathan knowing until we're completely sure what it is." Rachel said while she walked over to Jake.

He put his arm around her stomach, "Anything you want, babe," He looked over and Julie was nodding. "Do you want a drink?" Jake asked Rachel.

"Sure, water would be great," she replied while sitting down. Jake grabbed a glass and filled it with water He placed in front of Rachel. She reached up to kiss him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

When Julie had finally finished putting together the pasta, and plating it up, Dave, Rachel, Jake and Julie all sat down.

Just as they did this, Nathan walked in, "Hi guys," He said while he sat his keys down.

"Hi Nathan," everyone greeted him. They all looked at each other.

Nathan walked to the table where his food was placed. He sat down.

"Rachel, how did the ultra-sound go?" Nathan asked Rachel excitedly. Rachel looked at Nathan. Her mouth was open, but nothing was coming out.

Jake quickly interrupted, "It went great."

"Oh that's good. Can I see the sonogram?" Nathan asked. Jake looked at Rachel, although she was looking at her plate, playing with her food.

"Sure," Jake replied and took the picture out of his pocket. He handed it to Nathan. Everything was quiet. Nathan looked at the picture.

"Wow. This is amaz…" suddenly Nathans voice changed. He stopped mid-sentence. He looked closer at the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes. He sat the picture on the table and looked at Rachel and Jake.

"Is this for real? Am I seeing this properly?" Nathan asked them. Rachel nodded. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Excuse me," Rachel quickly said as she got up. Nathan hopped up and followed here. Rachel walked out into the hallway. She just stood there. She felt like crying but she didn't want to. Nathan walked out and stood in front of his sister.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I was in complete shock." Nathan explained apologetically.

"It's ok Nathan. You didn't know and you were shocked, I expected that from you." Nathan sighed, Rachel held his hand, "The baby has a strange looking lump on its stomach. There's a chance it could be cancer but there's a chance it isn't. Just don't tell Ben or anyone else, yet ok? I don't want to get everyone upset and then go to my next ultra-sound and it be nothing." Rachel explained.

Nathan nodded, "Do you want to go back in?" He asked while pointing towards the living room. Rachel nodded and they both walked back in. Julie looked up at the two.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yes, were fine." Rachel replied smiling. She sat back down next to Jake. He put his arm on her back and she smiled at him. She was kind of glad Nathan knew, but she knew she didn't want Ben to know. She felt he just wasn't ready.

**Please review!**


End file.
